1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a display apparatus; in particular, to a bendable display apparatus and a supporting device.
2. Description of Related Art
When the conventional supporting device is bent, the total length of the hinge module of the conventional supporting device is not changed, so a plate mounted on an outer surface of the conventional supporting device is deformed because the hinge module stretches the plate. That is to say, when a soft display mounted on the outer surface of the conventional supporting device is bent, the soft display is easily broken because the hinge module of the conventional supporting device stretches the soft display.
Therefore, a bendable display apparatus and a supporting device, which overcomes the above-mentioned problem, are provided.